


peach

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [15]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: To Hoseok, Kihyun is really the most beautiful thing in the entire world.





	peach

It’s the middle of the night, but Hoseok is awake as usual, hard at work on a new song. He’s sitting on the living room couch with his laptop, headphones on, deep in thought as he makes adjustments to the same section of music over and over again to make it perfect. And he’s so absorbed in his work, that he doesn’t even notice that Kihyun’s there until he’s suddenly leaning down and pulling off Hoseok’s headphones. 

Hoseok looks up, then, and he blinks, words of protest dying in his throat, his lips parting in surprise because of what Kihyun is wearing. 

Kihyun is dressed in a soft, white blouse with oversized sleeves that drape over his hands, a tiny, pink miniskirt that barely covers his ass, and thigh-high black stockings held up with a black garter belt hidden under the skirt. He’s got makeup on, too, rose-colored eyeshadow and glittery pink lip gloss and a glow of pink blush, even mascara and pink glitter speckled over his cheeks. He looks _beautiful_ , and Hoseok swallows, the thought that this entire time, Kihyun has been putting this together while he was just sitting here making him feel dizzy. Hoseok can smell perfume, too, Kihyun doused in something light and flowery and lovely. 

But it’s when Kihyun crawls into his lap that Hoseok truly feels dizzy; Kihyun isn’t wearing any underwear, and he’s already soaking wet, must have been playing with himself while Hoseok was busy working. Sure enough, Kihyun takes the laptop out of Hoseok’s hands and puts it over on the other side of the couch with the headphones, then grabs onto Hoseok’s shoulders with both hands, batting his eyelashes and pouting in an exaggerated, suggestive fashion. 

“You’ve been working so hard all night,” Kihyun coos. “Why don’t you take a break? I’ll make you feel good, baby boy.” 

Hoseok just gapes at him, stunned, his heart pounding, and with that Kihyun pushes at Hoseok’s chest for Hoseok to lean back on the couch, and Hoseok instinctively reaches for Kihyun’s hips, urging him closer and unable to take his eyes off of him, he’s so unbelievably gorgeous. 

Kihyun brings his hands up to cradle Hoseok’s face, and he looks down at him, lips parting and eyes sparkling as he rubs himself over Hoseok’s lap, right over Hoseok’s cock through his jeans, slow and teasing, sending heat rushing down to Hoseok’s lower body. 

“I’m already so wet for you, oppa,” Kihyun says, rubbing his thumbs over Hoseok’s cheeks as Hoseok’s eyes go half-lidded. “I need you inside me.” He brings two fingers under Hoseok’s chin and tilts his face upward, leaning down to kiss him deeply as Hoseok’s hands slip down Kihyun’s hips to his thighs, then up to squeeze at his bare ass beneath the skirt. 

Kihyun's hands move back to cup Hoseok’s cheeks as they kiss, wet, deep, and slow, and Kihyun keeps rolling his hips forward, their pelvises rubbing together as Kihyun’s ass brushes over Hoseok’s lap, and they’re both moaning together, and all Hoseok can taste is Kihyun’s cherry-flavored lip gloss as Kihyun whispers filth into his mouth, like “oppa, I just want your big, thick cock” and “my pussy is wet and warm just for you, oppa.” 

Finally, Kihyun separates from Hoseok’s mouth, panting, then reaches down to undo Hoseok’s buttons and zipper, and he pulls out Hoseok’s cock, hard and throbbing as it bobs up against his stomach. Then, their eyes meet, and Kihyun is so, so pretty, all warm, flushed skin and sweet, soft sounds and shining pink glitter. 

Kihyun grips tightly onto Hoseok’s shoulders, lifts himself up, and slides himself easily down onto Hoseok’s cock with a teary whimper, and Hoseok’s mouth falls open in a moan, because Kihyun is so hot and wet inside as always, _perfect_ , and it doesn’t help that he’s pressing himself in so close, rolling his hips back and forth in a sinful rocking motion as he adjusts. 

Hoseok wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist to pull him in closer as he buries his face in Kihyun’s throat, nosing the collar of the blouse out of the way and mouthing at the skin there as Kihyun’s hands move up to tangle in his hair, the skirt spreading out like a flower over Hoseok’s thighs. 

From there, Kihyun rides him hard, so hard that the couch creaks, Kihyun sliding up and down as he keeps rolling his hips forward and back, falling into a steady rhythm, and all of the sounds of their fucking seem so much louder in the silence of the dorm so late at night, but Hoseok doesn’t care, not one bit; all he can hear is Kihyun’s filthy moans, his murmurs of “oppa” as Hoseok hugs him tightly, supporting Kihyun’s weight as Kihyun starts to bounce, the slippery noise from the glide so smooth and slick. 

Kihyun comes first, screaming and spilling on Hoseok’s shirt, continuing to bounce as he rides it out, and Hoseok soon follows, coming inside of Kihyun so hard that he bites into Kihyun’s shoulder out of reflex to suppress a shout and within a few seconds, Hoseok’s come is dripping out of Kihyun’s body and onto his thighs. 

They hold each other tightly as they come down, and as his mind begins to clear, Hoseok kisses all over Kihyun’s shoulder and throat, breathing in Kihyun’s scent and the fragrance of the flowery perfume that he's wearing, and Hoseok speaks for the first time since Kihyun appeared. 

“You’re beautiful like this,” Hoseok murmurs, kissing along Kihyun’s jawline as Kihyun shivers with Hoseok still inside of him. “So pretty.” 

“All for you, baby boy,” Kihyun says. He reaches up for Hoseok’s cheeks again, pulls him gently away from his throat and tilts his face so that they can look into each other’s eyes again. And Hoseok thinks that Kihyun is about to say something sappy, but he couldn’t be more wrong. 

“Next time,” Kihyun says, “it’ll be just a bra and panties.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
